


Up All Night

by Louis_Socks (AshyBear)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyBear/pseuds/Louis_Socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn are in college together and Niall is lonely in his single dorm room.</p><p>Shitty summary sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

Zayn closed his textbook deciding he had enough studying for tonight and should probably get some sleep before class tomorrow.

He decided to check twitter one last time before going to bed although he doubted anything exciting had happened considering it was three in the morning. He had checked it not half an hour ago while attempting to avoid the chapter he was currently giving up on.

Ha saw a notification that Niall had tweeted. He opened it confused cause Niall had told him he was turning in early that night because he was exhausted. What would he still be doing up?

Niall Horan:  
"Another night alone. Wish I never got accepted to this stupid school, wish I was home…"

Zayn immediately grabbed his keys and made his way over to Niall’s single dorm-room knocking lightly hoping he got his attention.

“Zayn?” Niall asked as he opened the door.

His hair was messy and his eyes were red like he had been crying.

“I saw your tweet, what’s going on?” Zayn asked worried as he pushed his way inside “What happened in here?”

Things were thrown around the room, mostly clothes but some books and even a broken lamp could be seen across the floor.

“Nothing’s wrong” Niall shrugged ignoring Zayn’s eyes wandering about his room.

“You sure about that?” Zayn quirked an eyebrow at Niall.

“I was upset then sad then really angry and then sad again” Niall admitted.

Zayn didn’t know what to say, he hated seeing Niall upset, everyone did. Niall had always been quite popular but for someone reason he chose to spend his time with only Zayn so the two had become quite close. So seeing him like this was hard.

Zayn leaned forward and hugged Niall; it was all he could think of that might help. Niall began nearly sobbing into Zayn’s shoulder basically soaking his shirt.

“What’s wrong Ni?”

“I miss my family and my friends and my neighborhood and my mom’s cooking and my brother’s bad jokes...” Niall mumbled into his shoulder.

“So you’re homesick?”

“I guess”

“Don’t be sad Nialler, you can always skype them and you’ll be going home for winter break. It’s not so bad” Zayn sad trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah but I’m all alone and they're in a different time zone then us so it is hard”

“So you’re lonely in general?” Zayn asked.

“Kind of” Niall admitted shyly.

“I can help with that” Zayn smiled.

“You can?” Niall’s head shoot up from where it rested on Zayn.

“Of course, my roommate is failing and isn’t coming back after semester break. Want to be my roommate?”

Niall’s smile touched is eyes he was so happy.

“You mean it? You want to room together?”

“Yup” Zayn said popping the P “I’ll go grab my stuff and spend the night here, why don’t you skype your brother and tell him about it” Zayn suggested.

“Yeah!” Niall jumped up excited, he gave Zayn a huge hug “thanks”

“You’re welcome Nialler” Zayn said smiling that the Irish lad was back to being his excited little self.


End file.
